O, know, sweet love, I always write of you.
by Jelly baby
Summary: PLEASE PLEASE READ!!! It's a Romeo and Juliet spoof! Well, the Weasleys and the Malfoys never did get along...
1. Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity...

Author's Note: Romeo and Juliet fanfic.  
  
I used my previous fanfic as chapter 2. Tell me what you think!  
  
Cast:  
  
Ginny Weasley: Juliet Capulet  
  
Tristan Malfoy: Romeo Montague  
  
Fred and George: Capulet Henchmen  
  
Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle: Montague Henchmen  
  
Ron Weasley: Mercutio  
  
Percy Weasley: Benvolio  
  
Molly Weasley: Lady Capulet  
  
Arthur Weasley: Capulet  
  
Narcissa Malfoy: Lady Montague  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Montague  
  
Rosmerta: Rosaline  
  
Hermione: Juliet's Nurse  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity…  
  
Two households, both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Diagon Alley, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life:  
  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
  
Doth with their death bury their parent's strife.  
  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.  
  
It was a cheerful sunny day, and Fred and George were walking down Diagon Alley buying their school supplies. They were wearing matching maroon robes, and had their wands tucked safely away inside the sleeves. The two boys were just passing 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' when George suddenly let out a squeal.  
  
'Oooh! Look, it's Malfoy trying on his robes! Quick, let's hide!' So, whizzing inside the shop and grabbing an invisibility cloak from the display, Fred and George were soon kneeling on the floor next to Malfoy, concealed from view.  
  
'Tacitus!' whispered Fred, casting a silencing spell around them.  
  
'Well,' sneered Malfoy, dressed in a set of shimmering pearly-blue dress robes, 'I'm not sure it really suits me. I mean, the colour clashes completely with my eyes, and I'm not really sure I want to spend all that much money on them. Of course, if they were cheaper it'd be a different matter…' Madam Malkin herself was measuring Malfoy up, and she looked rather flustered at this last remark.  
  
'I suppose, as a special case I could lower the price for you,' she said reluctantly, 'but you understand, it's only a one off. It's one of my strictest policies not to barter.' Malfoy gave her a look of extreme distaste.  
  
'Are you implying that a wizard of my high status would stoop as low as to 'barter'? he slimed while Crabbe and Goyle loomed out of the shadows long enough to grunt their agreement. Fred was distinctly grateful that he had had the sense to cast a silencing spell, because he and George were laughing so much that they almost tripped over the edge of the mirror Malfoy was gazing into.  
  
'The cheek of that boy!' remarked Fred when they had recovered enough to have a semi-rational conversation. 'Everyone knows his family's got enough money to keep Hogwarts running for a few years, he doesn't need a discount!' but unfortunately his snide comment was wasted on George who was looking at Malfoy with a rather dazed expression on his face.  
  
'You know he's right,' he said with a sigh, 'It just won't do, those robes clash horribly with his eyes!' Unfortunately this caused Fred to have such a violent fit of hysterics that he teetered over backwards and knocked into a shelf which was displaying some rather racy witch lingerie. The result of it was that the twins ended up on the floor covered in underwear with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle (not to mention Madam Malkin) all staring at them. Fred was sitting up with a large black lacy bra wrapped around his head which gave him the appearance of a huge, rather lewd fly, (the kind you'd rather NOT squash) whilst George was trying furiously to disentangle himself from a leopard-print thong which was growling throatily at him.  
  
'Well, well, well,' Malfoy looked delighted at this unexpected turn of events, it was yet another chance for him to insult the Weasleys. 'I knew you Weasels were strapped for cash, but I didn't think you'd sink as low as shoplifting lengerie to raise the extra funds. Not yet, anyway.' He added with an infuriating smile. Malfoy knew he'd struck a nerve when Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at him. George whispered in his ear:  
  
'My wand's out and ready to cover you' Fred nodded his assent.  
  
'Are you pointing your wand at me, Weasley?' Malfoy enquired with a smirk, his grey eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
'I am pointing my wand, Malfoy,' replied Fred, defiantly.  
  
'I do have eyes, you nitwit, I asked if you were pointing it at me.' Malfoy practically spat it out.  
  
'No, I'm not pointing my wand at you, I'm pointing it at nothing just for fun.' Fred sneered sarcastically.  
  
'Are you looking for a fight, Weasel?' Malfoy looked excited at the prospect, but George replied.  
  
'He's not as good a weasel as you are a ferret. I doubt he can bounce quite as high, although he obviously hasn't had as much practice as you.' At this smarting comment, Malfoy looked ready to cast one of the unforgivables, and probably would have tried if Percy hadn't suddenly apparated right in front of him.  
  
'Careful boys, you don't want to get into serious trouble with the ministry before term's begun.' He gave an annoyingly know-it-all smile before disappearing with a small 'pop'. George rolled his eyes and secreted his wand once more among the volumous folds of his robes.  
  
'Sorry, Malfoy, this confrontation's going to have to wait until later.'  
  
'Yeah,' agreed Fred, 'I'd hate to sacrifice my education because of your stupidity!' and before Malfoy could retort, the twins were gone, so he had to content himself with glaring at Madam Malkin who was peering over the edge of her desk.  
  
٭٭٭  
  
Later, at Malfoy Manor  
  
Narcissa went to greet her son when he had returned from Diagon Alley. As she descended the front steps, she saw that he was with Crabbe and Goyle, no doubt they would be staying for tea. That meant a whole hour of pretending to be polite to those ignoramuses, and on top of that they already had Draco's cousin staying at the Manor for a few weeks. Narcissa sighed. Oh well, such things had to be borne with a certain amount of patience.  
  
'Hello Mother,' Draco greeted her coldly, while Crabbe and Goyle shuffled awkwardly. 'Do you know where cousin Tristan is?' he enquired politely.  
  
'Why yes, dear, I believe he is residing in the Rose Garden at present.' And with a final 'Thank you Mother!' Draco and his sidekicks had disappeared around the side of the house. Narcissa tutted as she returned to the house to prepare tea, and wondered if she would ever understand her wayward son.  
  
Draco found his cousin, Tristan Malfoy, mooching on a wooden bench under the rose trees. His gaze was fixed on a distant point and he wasn't aware of Draco's presence until the latter waved his hand in front of his nose.  
  
'Wha-? Oh, hi Draco.' Tristan said unenthusiastically. Draco puffed impatiently.  
  
'Don't tell me you're still depressed about that thing with Rosmerta!'  
  
'Well..' Draco interrupted him with an exasperated groan, and Tristan responded by sighing melodramatically.  
  
'She was my one true love, my angel. I don't think I shall ever love again.' Draco snorted.  
  
'You didn't even speak to her!' he said nastily.  
  
'It made no difference. I was able to admire her perfection from afar.' Really! Draco mused, Tristan was beginning to sound like a love-sick puppy. There had to be a way to get his attention! After all, the reason for his visit was to try and persuade him to become a deatheater. It had been Lucius Malfoy's idea, and Draco had been only too happy to agree to the plan. After all, if he wanted his rightful inheritance he had to prove himself worthy of it to his father. He had to think of a way to distract Tristan!  
  
'I know!' Draco had a sudden flash of inspiration, 'There's this ball that takes place every Christmas at Moonshine Hall in London, it's a masked ball and everyone has to go in costume. Want to come?'  
  
'Well, I don't know…' Tristan didn't sound very sure, but Draco could sense the veiled interest beneath the words.  
  
'There'll be lots of girls going,' he tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
'Will Rosmerta be there?' Tristan asked hopefully,  
  
'Err… yeah' he replied unconvincingly.  
  
'Oh go on then!' Tristan perked up visibly, and looked a bit happier now that he had made up his mind to do something, and Draco hid his delight well.  
  
'Great! Christmas is in two weeks, I'll get my Father to get us some tickets.' Draco was careful not to include Crabbe and Goyle in the invitation. They were all rights as far as protection went, but he didn't want them cramping his style! 


	2. Misadventures

Chapter 2: Misadventures  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were lying sprawled out in front of a roaring fire in the Weasley's cosy sitting room. It was the Christmas holidays, and Ron had invited them both to stay at the Burrow for a few days. The snow was falling thickly outside and the garden gnomes banged on the windows continuously, begging to be let in. Fred and George were having great fun with sneezing charms, poking their wands round Percy's bedroom door and making him sneeze all over his latest report for the Ministry on the Universal Law for Prosecution of Fraudulent Toad Livers. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a strategic game of extra-strength exploding snap when a very excited Mr Weasley suddenly burst into the room, causing Harry to look around at a crucial moment and accidentally set fire to his hair. Luckily Fred chose that point to fire a particularly virulent sneezing charm at Mr Weasley, who sneezed violently all over Harry, putting out the fire as he did so.  
  
'What is it Dad?' Ron managed to splutter when they had recovered from their hysterics.  
  
'You'll never guess what! I've got tickets to the Masked Ball, courtesy of the Ministry. Your mother will be so pleased!'  
  
'What's the 'Masked Ball'?' enquired Harry and Hermione simultaneously when Mr Weasley had gone. Ron had gone pink-cheeked with excitement and his eyes were shining.  
  
'Ooh, it takes place every Christmas in Moonshine Hall, that's right next to the Ministry building, and everyone has to dress up or use magic to turn themselves into something. Anybody who's everybody's there… hang on, I've got that wrong. It's somebody who's everybody… no wait, I mean anybody who's somebody… no, everybody who's anybody's somebody…oh whatever.' Ignoring the Twin's snickering Ron went on.  
  
'Anyway, we can have fun picking our outfits, and they serve amazing food there.'  
  
'Yeah, but we don't want to bump into anyone we don't like, say Malfoy.' Hermione warned, but Ron already had the problem sorted.  
  
'Don't be thick, we'll all be wearing masks. That's why it's called a 'MASKED' ball. Besides, you don't want to miss out on Hagrid's attempt at dressing up, do you?' Hermione shuddered with disgust, remembering a certain very hairy and ugly orange suit.  
  
٭٭٭  
  
It was the day of the ball, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were getting changed in Ron's room. Suddenly a distraught Fred burst into the room, closely followed by a guffawing George. Hermione, who was engrossed in a book called 'the Magical Properties of Various Algae and Lichen', began without bothering to look up:  
  
'What have you two been up to this time? Is it really so important that you have to disturb me from my book?' There was a shocked silence, because to everyone else it was horribly apparent that it was definitely important enough.  
  
'Fascinating as that book looks,' drawled Fred sarcastically, 'we seem to have a crisis on our hands, so if you wouldn't mind…' but Hermione had looked up and cut him off with a squeal. She realised now why everyone else had gone so quiet. George's face was horribly disfigured. His nose was stretched out of all recognition and there were what looked like whiskers sticking out of his left cheek.  
  
'What…what happened to you?' Hermione managed to gasp when she could speak. It was Fred who answered.  
  
'Yes, rather nasty isn't it. Tried to transform himself into a hedgehog for the ball, poor deluded boy, but as you can see it went slightly wrong. Now he just looks like a minger with a huge nose and a hairy ass.' On cue, George turned around to display a plume of hedgehog spines which had sprouted from his rear end. Ron gave a shout of laughter, Hermione snorted, Harry collapsed and Ginny, who had just poked her head around the door, ran off in a fit of giggles. When she had recovered, Hermione summoned a book from her large pile on Ron's desk entitled 'Disastrous Transfigurations and How to Cure them' and began to leaf through the pages. Finally she stopped and pointed her wand at George, who flinched, and shouted:  
  
'Morphus Reducus!'  
  
George collapsed onto the floor as his nose shrank back to its normal size, and the spines fell away and curled on the carpet.  
  
'Thanks Hermione!' he said gratefully as the whiskers shrivelled up out of his cheek. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. It took a while before the others managed to stop sniggering, and Ginny was still shaking with silent laughter as she and Hermione went downstairs to get ready.  
  
When they were in Ginny's room, she and Hermione collapsed on the bed and started to debate over what to wear to the Ball.  
  
'We could go as animals, although on second thoughts maybe not. We don't want to end up like George!' giggled Ginny. Hermione paused, deep in thought for a moment.  
  
'I know! We could go as Fred and George!!' she joked.  
  
'So long as you don't mind being avoided all evening!' replied Ginny, 'Besides, I was planning on being able to dance.'  
  
In the boy's room, much the same discussion was taking place. Harry sat on the bed, scuffing his shoes on the carpet, whilst Ron, Fred and George fought over two beanbags in the corner of the room. Ron was eventually pushed onto the floor and looking rather offended, he joined Harry on the bed. They were silent for a few minutes, apart from the occasional grunt from George who was still suffering from the side-effects of his unfortunate hedgehog encounter.  
  
'George and I could always go as each other!' Fred remarked stupidly.  
  
'Yeah!' exclaimed George enthusiastically, 'I've always wanted to look like you, Fred, such a handsome profile!'  
  
'Oh stop! I'm blushing!' Fred batted his eyelashes and feigned embarrassment.  
  
'Oh give over you too!' Ron had had enough, 'We seriously need to think of what to wear.' Harry sighed.  
  
'I just can't think of anything. And girls think they have a hard time! All they need to do is pull on a dress…' he was interrupted by a sarcastic Fred,  
  
'yeah, so simple, pull on a dress, put on some tights, hobble around in high heals, apply mascara, lipgloss, face powder, eye-liner, eye-shadow, do their hair, I mean girls just have such an easy time of it!'  
  
'You obviously have a lot of experience in these matters Fred,' countered Harry, causing the others to guffaw loudly.  
  
Just then Ginny caused a diversion by running smack into the door- frame. She had attempted to charm her eye-makeup on and had succeeded in cursing her eyes shut.  
  
'As I was saying,' continued Fred nonchalantly, 'Girls have it easy!' 


	3. The Star-Cross'd Lovers

1 Chapter 3: The Star-Cross'd Lovers  
  
The Weasleys arrived outside Moonshine Hall at eight O'clock, just as the ball was beginning. Harry and Ron were dressed as flower fairies and were prancing about in flowery tutus and leotards with garlands of flowers around their necks, Fred and George were Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee, Ginny was an angel, Hermione was s bunny rabbit, and Percy, well he was just Percy. Mrs Weasley was bustling around in a huge dress which made her resemble an over-wrought exotic trifle whose jelly was threatening to wobble off with any excess movement, and Mr Weasley was strangely silent in his Leprechaun hat. This was probably because it fell past his eyes and covered his mouth completely.  
  
They showed their tickets to the suspicious goblin on the door, and lined up to get their dancing cards. The dancing cards were charmed so that they matched people up with their perfect dancing partners. The cards could also be relied upon to mix and match a bit so everybody got a chance on the dance floor, although they did have an annoying habit of letting out a high pitched squeal if you ignored their choice of partner.  
  
٭٭٭  
  
Tristan Malfoy smirked. He had finally got rid of that exasperating cousin of his, Draco, who had been annoying him all evening. Tristan knew perfectly well that Draco and his father were trying desperately to transfer his loyalties to Voldemort. Tristan had found that playing the love-sick puppy was suited to his purposes, and it had got Draco to piss off… eventually. He scanned the hall, taking in the beautiful decorations, the fairy glass in the windows, the happy couples circling on the floor… and then he saw her. She was divine, a vision of sugar-spun auburn hair and flowing white silk. Perfect, from the rosebud mouth and turned up nose down to her delicate bare feet. She had even charmed a glittering halo to float over her curls. He noticed she was carrying a small harp, and he wondered if she could play it. It was probably just for decoration.  
  
٭٭٭  
  
Ron and Harry had been pirouetting and twirling in their tutus for about half and hour, and by the end of the last dance they were red in the face and panting.  
  
'Come on Harry,' puffed Ron, 'Let's go outside for a bit.' Harry agreed, and soon they found themselves outside the back entrance to the hall.  
  
'Hello my dears!' the translucent tones of Sybil Trelawney floated on the night air as she came to greet the two boys. She had actually come to the ball as a dragonfly, so she didn't look a lot different to the way she normally dressed. They conversed for a while, commenting on the weather, until Harry mentioned a funny dream he had had the night before. Professor Trelawney discussed the possible meanings of the dream, and suddenly she collapsed onto the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to speak in deep, sonorous tones, and Harry realised that she was having a premonition. He had seen it happen only once before, during his third year at Hogwarts.  
  
1.1 'My mind misgives  
  
Some consequence yet hanging in the stars,  
  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
  
With this night's revels and expire the term  
  
Of a despised life clos'd in my breast,  
  
By some vile forfeit of untimely death.'  
  
Professor Trelawney's insect-like eyes fluttered open and her head snapped up.  
  
'What happened?' she asked in a state of shock. Harry was the first to answer:  
  
'Erm…you slipped on some black ice and hit your head.'  
  
٭٭٭  
  
Dobby was humming happily to himself as he offered butterbeer around on a tray. He was getting paid well for tonight, and he was allowed to keep the waiter's outfit that all the house elves were equipped with for the evening. Suddenly he felt a hand on his wrist and squealed as he was dragged into a corner. Tristan asked the elf if he knew who the flame- haired angel was, and was surprised to find that he did.  
  
'Mistress Ginny, Esteemed friend of Harry Potter! You must excuse me sir, but us house elves are being a bit busy this evening.' And with that, Dobby twirled off to offer a newcomer a drink.  
  
Tristan glanced at his dance card and wondered if he could curse it…  
  
Ginny was having a wonderful time, her dance card was full, and she loved dancing to the enchanted music which drifted around the room. All of a sudden her dance card squealed and she looked at it and gasped. Every space was filled with the same name – 'Tristan'. She made her excuses to the wizard she had been partnering and went to find her new dance partner.  
  
Tristan grinned when he saw her look at her dance card in amazement. Now she was his for the evening! He made his way towards her, pushing through the crowds, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Ginny felt a light tap on her shoulder, and turned around…to almost collide with the most devastatingly handsome wizard she had seen in her life. He had ice-blue eyes and a strong jaw and his face was framed by wispy white blonde hair, long enough to curl at the nape of his neck. He was dressed as a Veelo, the male equivalent to a Veela, and he certainly looked the part! She stopped herself from staring long enough to realise he was talking to her.  
  
'Have I the pleasure of addressing a Miss Ginny?' he enquired politely.  
  
'Oh, yes! Why?' Ginny answered nervously.  
  
'Well, it seems you have taken up all of my dances!' he held up his dance card and Ginny saw with embarrassment that every slot had her name written in it. She had no time to think before he had taken her in his arms and was slow dancing with her. It should be made illegal for someone to be this attractive, Ginny thought incredulously.  
  
'I-I like your costume!' she stuttered, immediately annoyed with herself for making such an obvious comment.  
  
'Hmm, yes, well we do have some Veela blood in the family.' That explained his attractiveness then.  
  
The dance finished and he drew away slightly. He could hardly believe his luck at having found a way past the dance cards. He cleared his throat.  
  
'If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.' He raised her hand to his lips.  
  
'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss.' Aha! So she did read Shakespeare then.  
  
'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
  
'Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in pray'r.'  
  
'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; lest faith turn to dispair.'  
  
'Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.'  
  
'Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purg'd.' She looked so beautiful standing like an angel in the candlelight. He kissed her.  
  
'Then have my lips the sin that they have took.'  
  
'Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again.' He kissed her again, more deeply this time, pressing his lips against her soft ones.  
  
'You kiss by th' book.' Ginny was breathless from the intensity of the kiss. She heard a cough behind her and turned around to face Hermione.  
  
'Erm, Ginny, your mum was looking for you.' Oh no! what if she had seen them? Ginny ran off to find Mrs Weasley. Hermione was just about to follow her when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
'No, wait a minute, please,' Tristan needed to find out who Ginny was.  
  
'Who is her mother?' Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Mrs Weasley.' She answered before going after Ginny. 


	4. From Forth the Loins of These Two Foes

Author's Note: Thank you for all your kind reviews! But I must admit that the credit goes to J K Rowling and Mr William Shakespeare for their wonderful imaginations and talent. Tell me if you like the way I'm putting the Shakespeare prose in, or if you think I should adapt it. I just didn't want to stray too far from the meaning of the words. Thank you once again for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy chapter 4!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4: From Forth the Fatal Loins of These Two Foes  
  
Ginny ran to where her mother's trifle-like figure was in clear view, hoping that she had not seen her with Tristan.  
  
'Mum, what is it?' Mrs Weasley laughed at Ginny's worried face before dispelling her fears.  
  
'Nothing important dear, I just thought we should start to make a move. It's quite late and your father has to be at work early tomorrow morning.' She kissed Ginny on the nose before continuing. 'I hope you had a nice time darling, did you dance with anyone?'  
  
'Oh, no. I mean, no one in particular.' Ginny hastily replied, hoping that her blush wouldn't show in the darkness. Luckily they were distracted by the arrival of Tweedledum followed swiftly by a panting Tweedledee who was tugging unsuccessfully at his cummerbund*. The hurried nature of their departure from the dance floor was soon clarified by Cornelius Fudge, who provided some light entertainment by promptly turning into a rather large Jellyfish.  
  
'Jellyfish Jellies, our latest development!' panted George, beaming at Ginny who dissolved into girlish giggles. Hermione who had been standing unnoticed beside Mrs Weasley gave the twins a miniature version of the glare their mother was currently bestowing upon them. Mrs Weasley looked ready to explode and shower them all with clots of cream and sponge cake.  
  
'I think it's time we went.' She growled when Harry and Ron had appeared, still having trouble controlling their hysterics over Fudge, who was engaged in a sort of wobbling waltz with Professor McGonagall on the dance floor.  
  
Mr Weasley popped his head around the door,  
  
'Molly, are we all set?' Mrs Weasley began to herd everyone out of the hall and onto the pavement outside where a gleaming Limousine was waiting.  
  
'Dad managed to persuade the Ministry to let him have one of their cast-offs, free of charge!' whispered Fred to Harry and Hermione.  
  
'Of course,' continued George, 'he wasted no time in making it fly!' the twins laughed at the same time.  
  
The limousine was enormous inside, and Hermione was sure that Mr Weasley had altered its dimensions considerably. Mr Weasley's hat barely touched the ceiling, and even Mrs Weasley's dress fitted in the front seat. Fred and George had the next row of seats to themselves, Ron and Harry had the next row, and Ginny and Hermione had the back seat (Percy was apparating back to the Burrow). Mr Weasley started the engine, which began to purr in a feline fashion, before taking off from the road and circling around the ministry of magic. As the car zoomed above the clouds, Ginny felt Hermione elbow her.  
  
'What?' she whispered.  
  
'You know what.' Hermione replied, careful not to raise her voice above the purring engine. Ginny blushed and Hermione took the opportunity to continue.  
  
'Do you know who Tristan is?' Reluctantly, Ginny shook her head. 'Think of a person you hate more than anybody else.' Ginny looked confused.  
  
'He's Malfoy's cousin you idiot!' Hermione hissed. Ginny's eyes went wide.  
  
'No, he…I mean, he just can't…' she was struggling with the reality of the situation. Hermione sighed.  
  
'It's true Ginny, I overheard Lucius Malfoy telling Snape that Draco's cousin was staying at Malfoy Manor, and when I did a locating spell it pointed at him and…' Ginny had heard enough. She put her head in her hands and burst into tears.  
  
'Shh, it's ok Ginny,' Hermione soothed, although she knew that it was definitely not ok.  
  
٭٭٭  
  
Ginny was exhausted when they arrived home, so she made her excuses and went to bed. She did not want to think about her talk with Hermione in the car, and she certainly didn't want to think about Tristan. Tristan Malfoy, she reminded herself. His name is Tristan Malfoy. Ginny Sighed, my only love sprung from my only hate. And with that thought, she fell asleep into dreams where names didn't exist and she and Tristan could be together.  
  
٭٭٭  
  
Tristan looked at Ginny, sleeping so peacefully. She was so beautiful, he sighed. It is my lady; O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! Just then, Ginny stirred in her sleep, mumbling something. Tristan cast a spell so that he could hear what she was saying.  
  
'O Tristan, Tristan! Wherefore art thou Tristan? Deny thy cousin and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Weasley. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Malfoy. What's Malfoy? It is not hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Tristan would, were he not Tristan call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Tristan, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself'  
  
Tristan couldn't believe his ears! She loved him. He had to speak to her.  
  
٭٭٭  
  
Ginny was woken up by a tapping sound. It must be a branch tapping on my window, she thought, and turned over in bed. But sleep would not come, and the tapping noise was even more insistent, now accompanied by a voice. It was calling her,  
  
'Ginny!' She sat up in bed and looked over at the window. It was Tristan! She ran to let him in.  
  
'Oh, Tristan!' Ginny sighed, and he kissed her.  
  
'How did you get here?' She looked worried. Tristan kissed her cheeks.  
  
'It doesn't matter. I'm here now aren't I?'  
  
'But, what if my family find you here?'  
  
'Calm down, it's ok, I've got an invisibility cloak in case anyone comes. Anyway, I don't care who finds me here so long as you love me.'  
  
They fell onto the bed kissing when Ginny sat up suddenly. There was a noise from outside on the landing and she looked around with wide eyes at Tristan.  
  
'Quick! Put the cloak on!' No sooner had she said it, the door opened and Hermione came in.  
  
'Are you ok Ginny? I heard noises and thought you might need help.'  
  
'No, it's ok, really. I just had a bad dream, that's all.' Hermione looked concerned and moved to sit on Ginny's bed. Great! She thought. Now how am I going to get rid of her? Tristan was thinking the same thing, when he suddenly had a brainwave.  
  
'Well if you're sure you're ok…' Ginny heard a mutter from behind her, where Tristan was.  
  
'Occulous Nox!' Hermione suddenly looked very sleepy, and stifling a yawn she rose without a word and returned to her bedroom. Ginny jumped up and cast a silencing spell on the door.  
  
'What did you do? That was amazing!' She beamed at Tristan who had reappeared from under the cloak.  
  
'I just made her very sleepy, that's all.' He replied, shrugging. They kissed again, and when they pulled away Ginny was looking serious.  
  
'My family will be waking up soon, and you can't cast spells on all of them. You should go now so we don't get caught.' Tristan made as if to protest, but then nodded.  
  
'You're right. I should go now.' He looked disappointed.  
  
'This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!' Tristan thought she looked so adorable in her teddy bear pyjamas with her hair in a french plait.  
  
'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?' Ginny was confused.  
  
'What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?' Tristan smiled.  
  
'Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.'  
  
'I gave the mine before thou didst request it; And yet I would it were to give again.'  
  
'Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?'  
  
'But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have, my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep: the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.'  
  
Just then, Fred's alarm clock went off.  
  
'I hear some noise within. Sweet Malfoy, be true. Three words, dear Tristan, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay, and follow thee, my lord, throughout the world. But if thou meanest not well, I do beseech thee to cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief. To-morrow will I send.' So, she thought he would leave her then.  
  
'So thrive my soul-'  
  
'A thousand times good night!' Ginny disappeared from the window and went inside.  
  
'A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes towards love as school-boys from their books; but love from love, toward school with heavy looks.'  
  
Tristan sighed as he flew away on his broomstick. The thought of being away from Ginny for even one day made him feel listless and sad.  
  
* a cummerbund is a sort of wide belt made out of material designed to hide the join between trousers and shirt. 


End file.
